Darling, If You Love Me
by AkaChanDango
Summary: Just some random drabbles my friend and I come up with. Hope you like them and please review! Rated M -just in case!


Drabble #1: Darling, if you love me.

The thunder cracked outside the dark window, causing everyone in the office -save for Hawkeye- to jump. There had been a storm and all of Central Command was under lock down. Another loud crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning illuminated the dark sky just before the power went out.  
"Gaahhh!" Edward looked up at Mustang as if expecting him to say something. The scream came again.  
Suddenly, Maes Hughes burst into the office, screaming bloody muder and carrying a multitude of picture frames. "Roy!"  
"What do you want, Hughes?" Roy sighs in exasperation, looking around him for a candle or something to use as light.  
"It's dark!" Maes exclaims, tears rolling down his pale face.  
"Oh my gosh it is! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what are we going to do?!" Sergeant Fuery exclaims, "Colonel! Do something!"  
Falman appeared from behind what looked liked like a desk, no one could tell in the dark. "Ah, a candle. Here you go Sergeant."  
With light now illuminating the area around them everyone began to calm down. An odd silence set upon them. "I'm bored."  
"Ooh, I know! Why don't we play that game that all the youngsters are playing!" Hughs suggested. Havoc looked up questioningly.  
"Which one?"  
Hughes strokes his chin in a thinking manner. "What's it called..? Oh! Darling if you love me!"  
Realization seems to dawn on everyones faces. Gathering in a circle formation, Roy and his team -plus Hughes- sat down to play the game. "Who's gonna go first?!" Havoc exclaims joyfully. He seemed very excited about this.  
"Why don't you?" Edward grumbles. He didn't know how he got sucked into playing this stupid game but here he was.  
"Okay." Havoc shrugs, he looks around the circle in a predatory mannor. His eyes land on Fuery and he grins.  
Fuery gulps as Havoc scuttles across the circle to him until he's sitting right in front of him. He smells the pungent scent of cigarette smoke as Havoc leans in close to his face. "Kain... If you love me," He starts, moving deftly close to poor Fuery's face, "Would you please please smile?"  
The corner of Fuery's mouth twitches and his face heats up, "I uh," He stutters. "Havoc, you know I love you-" And he cracks. Fuery giggles and Havoc sits back and grins triumphantly.  
"Boo yah!" Havoc scuttles back to his original seat.  
Fuery glances nervously around at the people in the circle, uncertain of who to choose. He crawls up to Lieutenant Hawkeye, as if on impulse. "Uh.. Darling if you love me will you please please smile!" He says quickly, closing his eyes and hoping not to get slapped. He's surprised when Riza laughs and shakes her head.  
"Sorry, I can't." Fuery now scoots back to his seat. Riza confidently reached Mustang within a few strides, bending down next to his ear. In a collected, monotonous voice she says, "Darling if you love me will you please, please smile."  
Roy raises an eyebrow and looks to her. "Darling, you know I love you but-" Roy jumps and smiles nervously at the sound of a gun cocking. "Ah!"  
Roy grumbles for a few seconds before looking around. He smirks when he spots Edward and lies down and rolls across the floor to him -Okay not really, but he does go over to him.  
Edward flushes as Roy leans in close to his face. So close even that Ed could just barely feel the Colonel's lips brush against his for the slightest of moments.  
"Darling, if you love me," With every whisper, Ed could feel Roy inching closer, "Will you please, please smile?"  
"Ack! You pervert, get away from me!" Edward yells. But he makes no movement to push the raven haired man away from him. Roy moves slightly and pecks Ed on the lips.  
"Get a room!" Breda exclaims jokingly.  
They're all shocked, however, when Roy stands up quickly. "Gladly." And with that, he drags Ed out of the room.

* * *

Okay so I have no idea where this came from... First story thing so please go easy on me! My friend and I were bored and... Well this is what became of it... Feel free to critique!


End file.
